Shopping
by VampireQueen21
Summary: You Were Saying Series SN XO Sequel to Connection. Liz and Maria go shopping and Dean and Sam do their own thing. Liz/Dean and Maria/Sam


Title: Shopping

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/Angeluslover412/VampireQueen21

XO: Roswell/Supernatural

Series: You Were Saying Series

Placement: 3 of ? (sequel to Connection)

Rating: Teen (mainly for sexual conversation)

Pairing: Liz/Maria (friendship), Dean/Sam (sibling bonding) mentions of Dean/Liz and Sam/Maria

Summary: Day after the events of Connection, Maria and Liz are spending the day together getting the right outfits to impress their out of town honey's. While Dean and Sam have their own way of preparing.

A.N. I'm already half way through the next one in the series but a few after starting on it I got this idea for being in between Connection and Visit. As you can see I've also come up w/ a series title for these one-shots. Not sure how long this series will be, I'm just writing these when I hit a block on my other fics.

"What do you think about this one?"

"Twirl around, I have to see the spinny thing to give the proper advice."

"…Well?"

"Nice, but doesn't scream take me I'm yours."

"Not really sure I want to be that obvious Maria. I'd like cute with a cup of sexy on the side. Enough where Dean's drooling but not too much where the second he sees me I'm bent over the milkshake machine…you're nodding, why are you nodding?"

"You've got it bad, so far you've talked about Dean bending you over the bar, against the lockers—at school, and grabbing your ankles on the stairs. Ever since he came into your life your mind has been building cities in the gutter."

"I'm not that bad—am I?"

"No, you're worse."

"Can't help it. Dean has brought out this animal inside me that can't be sated with flowers and chocolates. There's nice, normal, not sex-crazed Liz and than there's the hot, horny, hold my own ankles Liz."

"Which comes out only with Dean?"

"Oh yea. –So enough about me and my oddities, lets talk about you and Sam."

"What's to say about him? He's smart, sexy, sweet, and his abs are great."

"Good to have your priorities straight. Seems great abs run in the family, God those abs are chiseled out from marble. He likes it when I--"

"Liz hey, my turn. You got your gushing in, now I get too."

"You're right sorry. It's just once I get going—anyway Sam's abs, noticed he has a nice pair arms too."

"Those are hard to miss huh? And how about his butt? That is a quality butt, I'd glue my hands there if he'd let me. I think sometime while Sam is here I'll take him to one of my gigs. Do you think he'll like that? Hearing me sing?"

"You have a beautiful voice Maria, he'll enjoy anything that has to do with you."

"You're taking a long time in there sweetie, have you found the one?"

"I think I have…how bout it?"

"Liz, Dean is going to eat you up. The color is perfect on you too. Come on lets go pay for it, than we're going to get my outfit."

"What kind of outfit were you contemplating?"

"There's this gorgeous strapless dress that I had my eye on. They have five colors from what I saw, dark purple, light blue, black, white, and red. The deep purple I'm not sure on because I don't want to look like a walking bruise. You remember the homecoming dress fiasco?"

"How could I forget. Your mother loved that dress, and when she pawned it off on you—you were not a happy camper. I could practically see your stomach churning when you saw the black, purple, and dark blue mixed together."

"Exactly. I'd like to avoid that if at all possible."

"So where too now?"

"Right over there, than it's off to get shoes and accessories."

"Jesus Christ, Sammy where is it." Cough. "Where the Hell did it go?"

"Don't know, disappeared into the wall. How's your ammo?"

"Almost out. Dammit and the rest of the rock salt is in the trunk. I swear if this ghost kills me I will be beating its apparition ass for all eternity."

"I'll be joining you in the endeavor. Can't die now or Maria will never get the gift I got for her."

"What'd you get her? Chocolates? Flowers? Book on ghosts who piss me off!?"

"You keep hitting that wall you'll break your hand. And no, none of that. Dean! Duck!"

"That was one mean bitch of a spirit. So what'd you get her?"

"Sorry?"

"Maria, what'd you get her?"

"Oh, ah, a book of poetry by Walt Whitman. She told me she collects poetry books and didn't have any Walt Whitman. –What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason man."

"Forgive me if I don't believe that. Alright hot stuff, what'd you get Liz?"

"You're looking at it."

"Are you kidding me? You got her that? Sorry Dean but a gun doesn't scream romance to me."

"It's very romantic, it screams protection. There are a lot of nasty things that go bump in the night out there and I want her to be protected. Even got her some rock salt. There's no telling what she may run into when I'm not with her. At least this way she has a chance."

"Hmm, I stand corrected. When you say it that way it is romantic."

"Thank you. Besides she's already getting the ultimate present…me."

The End

A.N. The next one is called Visit and if all goes well it'll be out in 2 weeks to two months. About half is done but I'm kinda stuck on where to go from where I left it so I need a couple weeks to hash things out with my muse.


End file.
